


Running Into You Again

by Eosene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosene/pseuds/Eosene
Summary: While trying to catch your fleeing cat you run into a black-haired and blue-eyed boy. You treat him to milk as an apology and that's when it all unravels.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions to make please comment, I'm taking constructive criticism so I can improve in my writing. Anyways I hope you like this story :).

You were running and running trying to find your runaway cat and you spot her. "ROKIII!!" you scream, as you run without stop. However you failed to notice the boy that was coming into view, you ran into him but only you got hurt as he stood still. 

You had hit your forehead and fell but none of it mattered to you as you saw Roki, your beloved cat, and brought her into your arms. You stood up and said "Sorry for running into you", you were genuinely sorry, after all maybe he was looking to have a peaceful day. He looked as if he was glaring at you but that didn't put you off as you smiled at him and offered him a drink as you pointed to a vending machine.

Without giving him the option to turn down your offer, you grabbed his hand and took him along with you and your cat to the nearby vending machine. "What would you like?" you asked turning to him, "Milk please" he answered. "I like milk too, strawberry milk to be more specific" you grabbed the regular milk tossing it to the black-haired boy and getting strawberry milk for yourself. "Wait a minute, what's your name?" you had finally realized that you didn't even know his name, "Kageyama Tobio, What's yours?" the name seemed a bit familiar but you thought nothing of it "I'm Sugawara (F/N), Nice to meet you Kageyama-kun".

And that's how it all began.


	2. Coming Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i really disappeared for awhile, i just had writers block and was trying to figure out how i wanted to write this and how i basically wanted it to go. :p im also lazy but never mind that

He tensed at the mention of your last name and as you took a closer look at him you had noticed why. "You play volleyball?" you asked him as if it wasn't obvious. Kageyama had black hair styled with a fringe that looked fluffy, dark blue eyes that really shone and he was wearing a Karasuno Volleyball Club t-shirt with shorts. He was tall and really pretty you noted but also had an intense stare and aura but that didn't put you off as your brothers rivals tended to be like that and you had grown an immunity to it.

"Yeah I do, I play for Karasuno", he finally answered as if he had contemplated thoroughly what he was going to say. "Are you a first year?" you had asked since you didn't recognize him from the usual roster of volleyball boys you knew. "Mhm", "What class are you in?" he was familiar and you couldn't pinpoint from where so you asked, "Class 3". Wait you were in Class 3, well yeah you were a bit popular but you often went to the vending machine then headed to a quiet place or visited your brother during breaks. During lunch you often ate outside in a bench in silence just how you liked to, it all still wasn't an excuse for not knowing your own classmate. You finally confessed, "Actually I'm in class 3 as well," he looked really shocked and that made you sort of relieved, at least the ignorance was mutual. "Really!?" he yelled that so loudly that Roki had flinched. "Mhm" you hummed back.

-Kageyama's POV-  
So many thought were going through my head. Sugawara-san has a sister and she's in my class?? Roki is the name of her cat right? She likes milk too!? My last thought excited me a bit, some people think it's weird that I drink so much milk. I looked at her a bit closer and took note of her appearance. She had grey hair that almost looked like silver, much like Sugawara-san's, hazel eyes that focused on Roki, fair skin and wore a yellow shirt with shorts. 

-Back to Reader's POV-  
"Well Kageyama-kun i'll see you at school, Koushi is waiting for me at home", "Ah, alright" I waved goodbye to him and headed home with Roki. "I'm home Koushi" I said as I took off my shoes and I saw him laying on the sofa. "Welcome home (F/N), I was waiting" he got up and headed to the kitchen as i followed, letting Roki go over to her food bowl, my eyes looked at the food on the table. "You could've eaten without me you know" we sat down and started eating, "It's not nearly as good without you and it's better to eat together" you nodded in agreement since it did feel better than being alone. 

"Oh Koushi, I met one of the first year club members", "Oh that's good- wait which one?" he looked strangely worried, the first years aren't bad right? "Kageyama-kun, the one with black hair in a fringe" his expression softened, "He's a setter just like me, and speaking of volleyball you should come to practice with me next time, i'm sure the others miss you". I thought about it for a while and then agreed, "I'll clean up" I said and Koushi left to his room to go do his homework.  
Soon enough, Monday came around.


End file.
